Babysitting
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Koenma has given Hiei a mission to take care of a 4 year old half demon named Kana. Hiei is furious about the idea but has no choice but to accept the new mission. Will Hiei be able to accept the fact that Kana will always be there? !First chapter up!


**_Chapter 1_**

**I'm a Demon; Not a Babysitter**

_Hiei's POV_

Boton came and found me saying that Koenma needed me right away. Boton created a portal and I walked in coming out inside of Koenma's office. A little girl with small cat like ears on her head came running up to me and grabbing my leg. I looked down glaring at her.

"Hiei, meet Kana. Kana will be your mission." Koenma stated. I looked at him. "Hiei, your new mission is to take care of kana until she is old enough to do so herself." I stood there shocked for a moment before glaring at Koenma. I was a demon NOT a babysitter. "Let me explain the situation. Kana is a ½ demon. She is ½ dog demon and ½ human. Her father was a demon lord and knowing how Kana would be treated he has given her up and into Spirit Worlds care. As you are well aware ½ demons are not accepted by demons and can not be with humans until they can completely control their powers other wise humans would find out that demons exist and this would cause chaos throughout Human World." Koenma explained. Kana had let go of my leg by now and was playing with a brown stuffed bear that was almost as big as she was. She was quiet.

'Maybe taking care of her won't be too hard, though it's not like I have much of a choice in the matter.' I thought looking at Kana out of the corner of my eye.

"Kana is 4 years old and her date of birth is October 16th." Koenma continued.

'So, she just turned 4.' I thought.

"Kana, you will be living with Hiei now. He will take care of you from now on." Koenma told Kana.

"Ok, me go with Heay." Kana said picking the bear up with a bit of a struggle and running up to me.

'She can't say my name.' I thought irritated. Koenma had a sweat drop. 'We'll have to fix that. She's not going to walk around calling me Heay.' I thought looking down at Kana. Kana had her hand up. I just looked at her then turned about to head towards the door to go back to my room. Kana grabbed my first 2 fingers as I headed towards the door. I didn't say anything I just let her be. When we got to my room I opened up the newly made door that was in my room and walked in. Kana fallowed me. Boton had obviously added Kana's room onto mine, because the new door led right to Kana's room. The room had light purple walls with silver trim and a bed that hung from the ceiling by four chains. One on each corner of the bed. There was also I canopy over the bed and small steps on the right side of the bed that Kana could climb up to get into bed. There was a nightstand on the left side of the bed with a remote and a light on it. At the end of the bed was a small dark purple couch. Across from the couch was a rather big purple TV. I looked to the right of the room seeing the window had dark purple shades that were open. The window went all the way across the room. To the left of the room was a big long dark purple dresser and a door was to the left and the right of the dresser. The door on the left led to a walk in closet with clothes already in it. Kana was able to reach all of them. The door on the right led to a bathroom. Everything in it was small enough for Kana to reach also. I suddenly heard the TV turn on. I turned around and saw Kana sitting on the couch in front of the TV with a remote in her hand. I began to leave the room. When I got to the bedroom door I turned around and looked at Kana before turning back towards the door and walking out of the room.

After exiting Kana's room I looked around my own to make sure Boton didn't do anything else. The bedroom walls were still black with crimson trim. The black and white dresser was still across from the bed. The bed still hung from the ceiling by four chains like Kana's. The black sheets on the bed were still fixed. I walked over to the door on the left side of the bed. The bathroom was still in order. I walked out and over to the door on the right side of the bed. The closet still had everything in it. I looked at the bed in the middle of the room, then to the window to the left side of it. I walked over and sat on the window sill my thoughts drifting off to Kana.

'Can I really take care of her? She didn't seem scared of me so that's a plus. But still. I'm a demon not a babysitter. Why couldn't Kurama get this job? He's better at this sort of thing.' I thought questions and complaints running over and over in my head. I was quickly yanked from my thoughts when I felt a small tug on my cloak. I looked at the sky it was getting late. It was about 5pm. I felt a tug on my cloak again. I looked down to see who it was. It was Kana.

"Kana hungry." She said her toy bear in her hand.

'Does she carry that with her every where?' I asked myself looking at the toy in her hand.

"Hn." I said standing up. She took my first two fingers in her hand and we walked out of my room. We exited the room and went right down the hall then left heading down the stairs. I could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing as we walked into the living room. Kana and I ignored them as we walked into the kitchen. Kurama was already making dinner. Kurama turned around and looked at me not seeing Kana over the island in front of us.

"Hello, Hiei. Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes." Kurama said. He was about to turn around when Kana let go of my fingers and ran over to him.

"Hi!" she said happily going to stand next to Kurama. "Me is Kana. Who is you?" she asked. Kurama looked down a little shocked.

"My – My name is Kurama." He said kneeling down. "Where'd you come from?" he asked. I wasn't about to say anything. Maybe if he didn't know she was with me he'd take her.

"Me came from daddy's room!" she said happily. I was shocked. She called me daddy.

'Do I look like her daddy? Better question. Do I look like **A** daddy?' I asked myself irritated. Kurama obviously noticed I was irritated because he stood up.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Hiei." He said with a smile. I glared.

"I don't." I said coldly. "Koenma is forcing me to take care of her." I explained still irritated.

"Daddy, Kana hungry." Kana said pulling on my cloak. I sighed.

"First, I'm not 'daddy'. I'm Hiei. Second, dinner will be ready in a minute." I said.

"What's a minute?" she asked.

"60 seconds." I said.

"What's 60 seconds?"

"When I say so." I finally said giving up trying to explain. I began to walk out of the room with Kana quickly fallowing. She grabbed onto my first two fingers before I reached the kitchen door. I opened the door and walked into the living room Kana right next to me.

"Hey, Hiei. Who's the kid?" Yusuke asked looking at Kana. Kuwabara turned towards Kana and I. Kana let go of my fingers and walked up to Yusuke and Kuwabara who had been playing a fighting game.

"Me not 'kid'. Me is Kana. Who is you? Are you daddy's friends?" she asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara busted out laughing.

"Daddy! Hiei's a daddy!" Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. I was irritated. This kid really enjoyed pissing me off. After about 3 minutes Yusuke and Kuwabara calmed down.

"I'm Yusuke and this is Kuwabara." Yusuke said to Kana after he calmed down again.

"Are you friends of Kurma?" Kana asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other questioningly for a minute before realizing what or who Kurma was.

"You mean Kurama." Yusuke said.

"That's what me's said. Kurma." She said again. I mentally sighed. Suddenly Kurama came into the room.

"Dinner's ready." He said and headed back into the kitchen Kana running towards the kitchen door dragging her toy bear behind her. She tried to open the door but wasn't strong enough. Yusuke finally helped her. Kana looked up at him with a smile.

"Danks Uske." She said before running into the kitchen. I looked at Yusuke. He had a sweat drop on the side of his head and Kuwabara was laughing at him. Yusuke punched him before walking into the kitchen himself. I fallowed after and Kuwabara fallowed me. We walked in the kitchen to see Kana already sitting at the table with a fork in her right hand and a spoon I her left. Kurama had obviously taken her knife because he was walking away from her side of the table with a knife in his hand and putting it back away in the draw. Yusuke sat at the end of the table to the left of Kana. I took a seat to the right of her and Kuwabara sat across from her. Kurama put all the food out on the table and then took the seat to the left of Kuwabara and across from me. Everyone grabbed what they wanted but Kana. She kept trying to reach for the food in the middle but couldn't reach. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked looking down at her. Her head snapped up and she looked at me for a minute before a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Dis!" she said reaching for the food in front of her in the middle of the table. I picked up the bowl and gave her a spoon full of the mashed potatoes. I put the bowl back and saw here reaching for something else too. "Dis! Dis too!" she called. I picked up the peas and put some on her plate. This went on until she had a little bit of everything on her plate. After a few minutes Yusuke and Kuwabara had finished all their food including everything in the bowels in the middle of the table. Kurama and I finished up too. Kurama picked up Yusuke and Kuwabara's plates and the bowels in the middle of the table and took them to the sink. I did the same with my own.

"Mine too!" Kana called after me. I looked back to see everything on her plate gone. I picked up her plate and took that to the sink too then walked back over to the table and Kana wasn't there. I could hear yelling in the living room so went to see if she went in there. I had noticed that Yusuke and Kuwabara had left the kitchen door open so Kana could have gone out there. I walked into the living room to see Kana jumping on the couch in front of the TV with her stuffed bear back in her hand again. She was cheering for Yusuke to win in a racing game they were playing on their PS2. I walked over to the window sill and sat down listening to Kana cheering. Eventually it slowed down and stopped. I looked up to see Yusuke and Kuwabara still playing their game and Kana was asleep on the couch. Kurama was sitting in the arm chair next to the TV reading a book; typical. I stood up, walked over to the back of the couch and picked up Kana before walking upstairs. She held firmly onto her stuffed bear as I carried her. I turned right and the top of the stairs and passed 2 doors before reaching my own on the left. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the newly made door that Boton had put in that led to Kana's room. I opened the door and walked in. I pulled the covers back to her bed and laid her down. She instantly flipped onto her side holding onto her stuffed bear. I pulled the covers up and left leaving her door open a little bit incase she needed anything. I sat on my window sill and looked up at the sky thinking about everything that had happened today.

* * *

Ok, sorry it took so long to post. Been busy and hadn't finished the chapter. I hope the chapter is long enough. It's 7 pages. Now, first off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. 

**LoRaven:** Thanks for your review. This first chapter is thanks to you. I read you review ealier and saw that you really wanted me to post it. So here it is. Enjoy!

**Vehee:** Thank you for your review too. Heres the first chapter and I hope that you liked it.

Thank you everyone for reading! I hope that you all liked the first chapter! I'll try to have the next 1 out ASAP. So **_REVIEW!_** I love reviews! But, who doesn't. LOL.

Also, **_NO FLAMES! PLEASE KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thank you.


End file.
